


Stalked

by Child_Of_Hades



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Slender (Video Game), Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Dream Sequence, F/M, Light Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Slendy likes his ladies in dresses, Stalking, Tentacles, Watching Someone Sleep, and then eat them, but really it's all innocent, especially dresses that make them look like little girls, he just likes to look at pretty things, he's a total creep in that aspect, more like Alice in Wonderland dress up, oh yeah and I guess you may consider the ending a bit vore-ish, sadly no rape, slight lolita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_Of_Hades/pseuds/Child_Of_Hades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'd always enjoyed a casual stroll through the woods, but one peculiar discovery leads to a series of unsettling events that make you fear leaving your house.</p><p>And you can't help but consider the age-old question...</p><p>Do you ever get the feeling that you're being watched?</p><p>~</p><p>A slightly more in-character Slenderman reader-insert for those who aren't into that lovey-dovey tsundere shtick :P</p><p>Also, it's worth noting that Slenderman is referred to as "it" instead of "he"; this was a deliberate decision to play on the horror aspect of the story, making him out to be a non-human entity rather than a humanoid creature. The reader thinks of him as a "he" based on his appearance and he may identify as a "he"  but in reality he has no gender. This is also the reason why his dialogue is different from the other characters in the story, his lines are in italics and lack quotation marks in order to make his presence in a scene well-known and further differentiate him from "normal" characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalked

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first reader-insert I ever attempted and was posted on DeviantArt as a Halloween gift back in 2013, to this day it is still one of my proudest achievements in the fields of literature though I'd always meant to add on to it ^^ But who knows? I've still got a WIP going so I might! For now, I hope you enjoy the story in its originally intended form

(Reader's POV)

 

There was a rustle.  
You jerked your head around and clutched the sheet of paper in your grasp, startled by the noise. You saw something moving through the fallen leaves and watched as a squirrel scurried across the ground and up a dead tree. Sighing in relief, you turned your attention back to the note in your hand, which you had, strangely, found stuck to the bark of a tree just a few miles back.  
You held on to the very edges of the page to avoid touching the already smeared ink stains and read the one word scrawled across the sheet.

  
'FOLLOWS'

   
Next to the vertical writing were two sloppily drawn illustrations, one of what appeared to be a pine tree and the other an odd-looking stick figure. You furrowed your brow in confusion, staring down at the drawing. Unable to make sense of the black scribbles, you crumpled the page in your hand and tossed it behind you.

Of all the things you’d found in these woods- from broken bottles and cigarette buds to old tires and bicycle parts -you’d never picked up anything like that note. As you trudged through ankle-deep autumn leaves, you mulled it over in your head; the page had to have some kind of meaning behind it. The drawing itself had to have something to do with it, it was still fresh in your memory; a dark man standing beside a tree. You pondered for a moment, trying to remember anything else odd about the picture. The man in the drawing seemed unusually tall, in fact, he was the same height as the tree.

You tried brushing it off, no matter how much you tried to analyze the details none of it made any logical sense.

No matter, though, it was probably drawn by some little kid and wound up in the forest for whatever reason.

You had just gotten the page out of your mind when you spotted something white sticking to a nearby tree. Overwhelmed with curiosity, you walked toward the tree and roughly snatched the paper from its bark, tearing a tiny corner of the page. It seemed to have been written with the same ink and hand-writing as the last, only the illustration was far more simple. It was the same stick figure from before but this time, it offered a little more detail; the man appeared to be bald, pale white, and wearing a black tuxedo complete with a matching tie and white dress shirt beneath. But the one thing that really caught your attention was his face.

He didn’t have one.

The only thing on the paper aside from the stick man was the word ‘no’ scrawled in all capital letters twelve times around the figure. Without giving it another glance, you ripped the page into pieces, allowing the paper shreds to fall onto the layer of leaves cloaking the forest floor. Stuffing your hands into the pockets of your hoodie, you briskly walked away from the little that remained of the note.

You kept your eyes to the ground, noticing the shadows of the trees growing longer and darker. Looking up at the treetops, the leaves were dark brown against a bright orange sky. The sun was setting and it was setting fast.

Just as you were about to head back home, you spotted something out of the corner of your eye, turning to see what it was. Stuck to the bark of a tree just a few feet away from you was another page. This time, you didn’t need to get closer to make out the words.

‘DON'T LOOK... OR IT TAKES YOU’

 

Your eyes widened slightly but you shook your head and kept walking. Though you didn't understand what any of this meant, you were still left somewhat bothered by the strange notes. Yet that didn't startle you as much as a sudden unusual noise did.

You couldn't tell exactly where it came from but it sounded like a light chuckle.

Gasping, you jolted around, looking for the source of the sound, "W-who's there?"

Silence.

Taking your hands out of your pockets, you pulled your hood over your head. It was getting colder, which meant it was getting later. You decided it would be best to get home as soon as possible. Pulling your hoodie tighter around your body, you continued to walk. Not even seconds later, you heard a twig snap somewhere nearby.

You jumped, gulping in fear, looking all around.

You heard it again; another snap, followed by a soft giggle.

Stopping in your tracks, you glanced both ways, heart pounding. You knew someone else was in these woods, staying out of sight. They had to be pulling some kind of prank on you, or at least you hoped that's all it was.

"W-w-whoever you are, l-leave me alone!"

You took off running for home, just as the sky changed from a fiery orange to a faded lavender and eventually a deep indigo.

 

\---

(Slenderman's POV)

 

Its tall, gangly figure blended in perfectly with the surrounding trees as it stalked the wandering human. It had been following her since she set foot in the forest, it had even gone as far as to re-arrange its notes so she would find them. The man-like entity watched as the young woman quickly scurried off, having realized that she wasn't alone in the wood.

_She has found three of the eight pages. She has already been chosen. Only five more and she has no possible chance of escape._

_She has retreated for now. She has gone to a place where she feels safe. Yet I can still envision the girl in this very clearing. Her trembling figure, knees buckled together like a frightened fawn, her pathetic plea for me to leave her be; she had tried to hide it, yet it was painfully obvious just how terrified she truly was. Those gorgeous (e/c) eyes widened and glistening with fear._

_Delicious._

_This is going to be most satisfying._

 

Its faceless features focused solely on the dimly glowing lights emanating from (f/n)'s home as its ebony snake-like tendrils slithered closer to the residence. The creature directed its attention to the second floor window, the lower half of its head tore open in the front to form an enormous mouth filled with ivory canines. And it _smiled_.

\---

(Reader's POV)

 

The door was slammed shut as you quickly entered your apartment, deadbolting it before removing your hoodie and tossing it over the back of a chair.

"Mmmrah~?"

You jumped at the sound, looking over your shoulder at the feline standing in the doorway to the living room.

You sighed in relief, "Oh, it's just you."

"Nnyaa~..."

It was the stray that had wandered onto your doorstep a while back. To start with, you'd left food out for it occassionally then it got to the point where it seemed to consider you its owner, it started to show up much more often and even allowed you to hold it. When you realized how tame it was, you eventually began letting it inside. For some reason, you had never really bothered to name it, simply referring to it as 'kitty'. It was a female persian, long ink-black fur and mismatched eyes; the left yellow and the right green.

"You'd never believe the weird shit I just saw."

The cat blinked before rubbing against your leg, you smiled softly and picked it up. You walked through the living room, down the hallway, and up the stairs, opening the door to your bedroom. You carried the feline inside, letting it jump out of your arms and onto your bed, before walking over to the large dresser pressed against the wall near the closet. Opening the bottom drawer, you pulled out a plain white T-shirt and a pair of black gym shorts. They weren't exactly your favorite sleep wear- the shorts were far too small and the shirt was so large it slipped off your shoulders -but they were loose and kept you from getting too cold or overheated during the night.

You changed quickly and tossed your clothes into a basket in the corner of your room, jumping onto your bed and grabbing the remote control to the television propped on top of the dresser. Maybe a good show or movie would get your mind off of your unsettling experience in the forest. However, after nearly an hour of channel surfing, you found nothing and, instead, chose to grab a movie from your DVD collection, popping the disc into the player and hopping back onto your bed. You pulled the blanket over your body as the black feline padded over to you and curled up against your abdomen, blinking its mismatched eyes at you before lying its head down. You looked down at it and smiled softly, reaching over and gently scratching it between the ears.

"Goodnight, kitty."

You lay back against your pillow, staring at the moving screen until your eyelids began to feel heavy. You yawned loudly and pulled the blanket up to your chin, curling into a ball. You fell asleep listening to the sounds of the movie playing in the background and the dark feline purring beside you.

 

\---

(Slenderman's POV)

 

It was nearly 3:00 A.M. and neither moon nor star shown through the ebony sea that was the night sky. All was quiet. Peaceful.

The lights had long since gone out in (f/n)'s apartment, the only source of light was the faintly glowing screen of the television on the second floor, but no one was watching it. Inky black shadows slithered through the partial crack in the bedroom door, slowly pushing it open without a sound. By then, the cat had awoken and sensed the presence, uttering a sharp hiss before dashing under the bed. Despite the sound emitted from the startled feline, (f/n) remained unalarmed and sound asleep. The shadows stretched forward, gradually forming into the shape of a man as it silently approached the slumbering mortal.

A cold breeze emanated from the tall entity as it leaned over the bed. She was still oblivious to the being's presence, snoring softly in her sleep. However, she had felt the sudden drop in the room's temperature and shivered, wrapping herself in the blanket as she curled into a ball, ushering what sounded like a giggle from the creature.

 

_She looks precious in such a peaceful state. Quite a shame she must wake up. No matter, soon she will be sleeping like this permanently._

_She will be mine._

 

Its mouth tore open, slowly stretching into a sickening grin as it loomed over the human. It reached a hand out, gently placing it on her cheek as its tendrils slithered beneath the blanket. One of the black tentacle-like appendages grazed her thigh, making her twitch lightly in her sleep. She groaned inaudibly at the touch, nuzzling her face into the pillow. By now, (f/n) was shaking from the decrease in temperature, the cool air emanating from the strange entity blowing directly over her.

"M-mnn~..."

She moaned softly, rolling over and away from the being, curling into a tighter ball. A tendril slithered over her waist and went up the back of her shirt. She shuddered, the cold appendage rubbing against her bare shoulder blades.

 

_Cute._

_Now lets see how she responds to the sickness._

 

\---

(Reader's POV)

 

You heard static.

There was a light throbbing in your head.

Without opening your eyes, you slowly raised a hand to your head and rubbed your temple. You cringed in pain, squeezing your eyes shut as the throbbing worsened. You lay there, hoping it would ease off. To start with, the pain was the only thing keeping you from a peaceful rest. Until you felt it.

Long, slippery, snake-like appendages roaming your body. They felt like pythons slithering beneath your sheets. At first, it almost felt soothing, one of them was gingerly rubbing against your back. Despite the fact that you had just woken up, you realized immediately the appendages weren't suppose to be there. This wasn't normal.

You groaned softly in protest, squirming away from whatever was touching you. The sound of static grew stronger, ringing in your ears. Barely opening your eyes, you looked above you and saw what you initially thought to be a man leaning over your bed.

"W-wh-who-?"

Your eyes widened when you got a better look at the person's face. Or at least where their face was suppose to be. It was completely blank; just like the faceless figure in the drawings. You shrieked, pushing the thing away from you and scrambling out of bed. You immediately fell to the floor, the throbbing pain in your skull growing more intense.

The being slowly approached you, its careful footsteps soundless against the carpeted floor of your bedroom. You pannicked, weakly attempting to crawl away, the pain worsening by the second. Inky black shadows slithered around you, blocking off any means of escape. One of the snake-like tendrils wrapped itself around your ankle, pulling you down on your stomach with a soft tug. You writhed madly, trying to kick away the shadows surrounding you.

You rolled over onto your back as the tall entity leaned over you once more, crouching down as though to get a closer look. You tried pushing it away again but your wrists were bound in one of the tendrils, it held them together so you couldn't use your hands. You kicked and screamed, struggling in the creature's grasp. Your cries grew louder when its hand reached out towards your face. You squeezed your eyes shut as cold fingertips gently touched your cheek.

"D-do-don-don't h-hurt me-" you choked, sobbing fearfully, "p-pl-please-"

The sound of static in your ears grew louder, making you wince in pain as your head throbbed harder. It almost made you nauseous, your vision grew blurry. You tugged weakly at your bound wrists, still trying to free yourself. The entity grabbed your chin, forcing you to face it. Your eyes widened as a long line tore open on its featureless face, forming what appeared to be a mouth filled with fangs reminiscent to an anglerfish.

 

_I will be watching._

 

You blacked out.

 

\---

(Slenderman's POV)

 

The girl's frail body went limp in the creature's grasp as she fell unconscious. Wrapping another tendril around her waist for support, it lifted her up off of the floor. The corners of its mouth stretched into a wide grin as it brought her closer, reaching out with one hand and running its fingers through her (h/c) hair.

 

_Only five more pages._

 

It held (f/n)'s body against its torso, reaching over to her bed and straightening the sheets, which had been thrown aside haphazardly in her pannicked state along with the blanket. It gingerly lay her body down on the mattress, covering her shivering form. Stroking her head one last time, it turned away from the girl and walked towards her desk. It reached into its pocket, slowly pulling out a neatly folded sheet of paper and unfolding it. The entity lay the sheet down on the flat, wooden surface.

 

_Now four._

 

It glanced over its shoulder and caught a glimpse of the black cat peeking out from under the bed, still growling at the being.

 

_Make sure nothing happens to your friend. She is mine._

 

And with that, it was gone.

 

\---

(Reader's POV)

 

The afternoon sun beamed in brightly through your bedroom window.

You groaned softly as you awoke, rolling over and away from the sunlight pouring in. Everything that had happened last night was a blurr but you could remember all of it; the headache, the static, the strange, snake-like tendrils... But had it all actually _happened_? It could have been a fever-induced hallucination, after all, you _had_ woken up with one of the worst migranes of your life. But if it were merely hallucination, then how did you manage to get back into bed?

The last thing you could remember was passing out on the floor. You couldn't recall climbing back in bed and covering up. You especially couldn't recall tucking yourself in this neatly, which bothered you somewhat; you hadn't been tucked in like this since you were a child.

You wearily climbed out of bed and almost fell down as your feet touched the floor. Grabbing the bedpost for support, you looked around the room in search of anything unusual that may prove something had happened last night. Everything seemed normal, the only things out of the ordinary were the door- it had been partially opened last night but now it was fully opened as though someone had entered the room at some point -and the cat was nowhere to be seen.

But that wasn't what bothered you the most- you spotted a strange sheet of paper on your desk that you were certain wasn't there before. Cautiously, you made your way over to the desk and grabbed the mysterious note. You felt your heart drop to the pit of your stomach as you read what was scrawled across the paper.

 

'ALWAYS WATCHES, NO EYES'

 

You crumpled the page in your hand as you quickly walked to the bathroom. You threw the wadded up sheet of paper in the toilet and flushed it without hesitation. As soon as the page was out of sight, you turned to the sink and looked at your reflection in the mirror. Your face was pale and there were faint red circles around your eyes, which were slightly puffy as though you'd been crying. You looked like you were sick or sleep-deprived.

You sighed and turned on the faucet, scooping up a handful of water and splashing it in your face. Grabbing the hand towel on the side of the sink, you dried your face off and looked back at your reflection. You noticed something standing directly behind you in the mirror- a faceless humanoid clad in black. You quickly jolted around but it was gone. You looked back at the mirror but nothing was there.

You whimpered nervously, looking all around to make sure that whatever it was was really gone. You saw nothing but that didn't make you feel any better. Nothing could shake off the foreboding feeling that you were being watched.

Wait a moment.

Watched?

It hit you, the mysterious note, your so-called "hallucination"- both of them mentioned you being watched.

You shook away the thought, you were already anxious and worried, you didn't want to start your day off in fear of someone- or something -stalking you.

Ignoring those thoughts, you quickly brushed your teeth, fixed your hair, and got dressed.

 

\---

Thirty minutes after you'd eaten breakfast, you managed to find the cat- it had been under your bed the entire time -but it was acting very out of character. It flinched whenever you tried to pet it, if you walked by unexpectedly it would hiss and back away, if you tried to pick it up it would swipe at you, and the closest you could come to holding it was when it jumped into your lap while you were sitting down. But even then, its body would be tense, its hair would stand on end, and it would dig its claws into your knees, all the while looking around as if paranoid about something. You suspected the mysterious events which took place last night were responsible for the feline's strange and somewhat hostile behavior. But the strangest thing of all was the fact that you occassionally found the cat staring behind or beside you, as if someone were there, but anytime you turned to follow its gaze you saw nothing.

You decided to take another walk through the forest, you figured the fresh air and relaxing scenery would clear your mind of recent events. And it had, for a while, you had always found the autumn so peaceful and soothing. You had managed to get your mind off of your worries when you came across another note- this one, like the first, was stuck to the bark of a tree.

It bore a simple sketch of a cluster of nine trees, standing amongst them was the same tall, man-like figure. You merely glanced at it and began to walk away, trying to ignore the mysterious sheet of paper. As you continued to walk, you felt something crunch underfoot, and lifted your foot to see what it was.

Yet another note.

Before you could look away, your eyes scanned over the words scrawled across the page.

 

'CAN'T RUN'

 

You gulped in fear, slowly turning around to walk back the way you came- at this point, you thought it would be best to go home. As you began retracing your steps, you heard the snap of a twig somewhere nearby. Followed by the same unsettling chuckle from before.

You gasped inaudibly, jolting your head in every direction, eyes widened. Unable to locate the source of the sound, you shuddered slightly, pulling your hoodie tighter around your body. You knew for a fact that none of this could be good.

"S-screw this."

Regardless of the note's message, you took off running down the same path you had come from, desperate to get back home. You heard leaves rustling, as if something hidden in the trees were following you. This only encouraged you to run faster, you were already panting within just a few minutes. Suddenly, you tripped over a root, yelping as you fell on your stomach. You got to your knees, groaning softly in pain.

 

_Slow down, little jackrabbit. Don't forget to watch where you step._

 

You whimpered in fear, forcing yourself to your feet.

"J-just leave me alone!"

 

You jumped up and started running again, trying to ignore the voice that seemingly came from nowhere. It continued to ring in your ears, taunting you with little remarks here and there. Whoever- or whatever -it was was toying with you.

"Stop it, stop it! Please, just leave me alone!"

 

_It's a little too late for that, I'm afraid. You should have listened to the notes._

 

You groaned in pain as static filled your ears, causing your head to throb. The pain grew stronger as you kept on running. It suddenly dawned on you that you hadn't been watching where you were going. You looked up and were relieved to find that you had reached the clearing that led to your yard. However, you didn't stop running until you reached the door to your apartment, you slowly came to a stop to catch your breath.

Your vision went blurry for a moment, you rubbed your eyes. After you regained yourself, you glanced up at the door. Your eyes widened when you saw a sheet of paper stuck to it.

 

'LEAVE ME ALONE'

 

Without a second thought, you tore the note away, crumpling it, and throwing it aside as you opened the door, letting it slam shut behind you.

 

\---

(Slenderman's POV)

 

_One page. Only one more page. Just one more and she's mine._

 

It had chased her through the woods and had managed to slip into the house before (f/n) slammed the door shut. It merged with the shadows, making itself invisible to the young woman's sight. But even if she couldn't see it, she knew she was being watched and, deep down, she knew she was neither alone nor safe in her home.

It watched as she locked the door and leaned her back against it, exhausted from running. She panted heavily, chest heaving as she gasped in need of air- her weakened state reminded it just how fragile the human was. And that only made it hungrier.

 

_It will be so easy, too. Even if she tries to fight back like before she doesn't stand much of a chance this time. Who knows? Perhaps if she doesn't put up too much of a struggle I'll make it quick. She'd best pray for such a blessing._

 

She lingered in the doorway for several minutes, her hands and knees trembling. After she finally caught her breath and regained some of her energy, she wearily made her way to her bedroom. The pain in her skull from before was starting up again, probably even worse this time. She slipped into her room, seemingly oblivious to the feline trotting beside her, closing the door after the two of them entered. It remained within the shadows, soundlessly creeping through the bottom of the door and entering the room undetected.

Too exhausted to even bother changing into her pajamas, she simply removed her jeans and hoodie, climbing into bed with nothing on but a gray tanktop and black panties. She wrapped herself in the blanket, curling into a shivering ball. The black cat jumped onto the bed, sniffing its owner once before settling down next to her. The long-haired feline looked around the room, obviously aware of the unnatural presence. However, it remained by (f/n)'s side and ignored the unseen entity in the hopes of getting some sleep, shutting its mismatched eyes and resting its head on its crossed paws.

 

_Maybe I'll have her little friend as well._

_Wouldn't want them to be seperated._

 

The unseen entity slithered through the shadows and across the room, over to (f/n)'s bedside. It crept along the wall, looming over the resting human, its tendrils stretching around the headboard. Slowly and effortlessly, it slipped into the mortal's subconscious.

 

\---

(Reader's POV)

 

There was a sweet, floral scent in the air.

Your eyes slowly fluttered open and you gradually sat up, noticing that you were in a forest. You got to your knees and looked around, taking in the new scenery. The sun beamed through the leaves of the trees, shining down on patches of asphodel flowers scattered about the wood. You looked down and noticed you were actually sitting in one of the flower patches. The soft petals grazed your legs, they were white with light hints of pink and violet.

You got to your feet and brushed yourself off, realizing immediately that you were wearing a (f/c) dress- it had short, puffed sleeves, a skirt that went down to your knees, and a lacy, white pinafore tied around the waist. Looking down at yourself, you noticed you were wearing a pair of shiny black ankle-strap shoes with black and white striped stockings. You examined yourself, feeling rather embarrassed; this outfit made you look like a little girl and the (f/c) silk ribbon tied in your hair didn't help this at all.

There was a rustle and you heard a twig snap somewhere behind you. Startled, you jolted around and gasped lightly when you saw it. The faceless man in black, standing nearly as tall as the trees that surrounded you. A line formed over its face and slowly tore into what appeared to be a mouth, stretching into an unsettling smile. You backed away a step, feeling more than wary towards the tall entity.

 

_It's alright, child. There is nothing to fear...For now._

 

It slowly began to approach you in long, spider-like strides. You nervously stood your ground, scrunching your knees together and lightly tugging at the apron of your pinafore. The tall being uttered a chuckle, seemingly amused by your uneasy posture.

Within moments, the entity was standing before you, the distance between you was less than a foot. It was so tall that you had to tilt your head back to look up at it, your eyes widened with fear and confusion. It looked back down at you, its smile widening until it revealed row after row of long, sharp canine. You whimpered in fright, taking a quick step back when it began to kneel down to your height. Before you could run away, inky black tendrils caged you in, preventing you from escape.

A startled gasp escaped your lips as one of its abnormally long arms reached over you, picking something up off of the ground behind you. You ducked away as it drew its arm back and you saw what it had grabbed- a single asphodel flower. You flinched slightly as it reached for your face, delicately tucking the flower behind your ear before placing both hands on your cheeks.

 

_Perfect._

 

For reasons you couldn't comprehend, you flushed madly, your cheeks heated up to a bright red. It giggled at your reaction, its fangs becoming more prominent and dripping with salivation, as if it were _hungry_. Your eyes widened in fear and you began squirming in the hopes of freeing yourself from its hold. No matter how human this creature appeared, it was far from human. It wrapped a tendril around your waist and knees, preventing you from struggling any further as it gently lifted you off of the ground.

 

_You know, (f/n), young women such as yourself are a lot like flowers._

 

You panicked as another tendril bound your wrists.

 

_Each one of them is unique but they all share the same things in common. They're beautiful. They're vibrant. They're pure. But most of all, they're delicate._

 

It gently brushed a strand of hair out of your face, snickering as you flinched in response.

 

_Sensitive to even the slightest touch._

 

You let out a frightened mewl as it pulled you closer, its gaping maw opened wider. Your face was mere centimeters from its razor sharp fangs. The inside of its mouth was like a dark and endless abyss.

Everything went black.

 

\---

You awoke with a start, jolting up in your bed and looking around frantically. The cat jumped, startled by your awakening, and crawled to the foot of the bed. You breathed heavily, wiping the sweat from your brow. You pushed the blanket off of you, your whole body soaked in persperation. You glanced over at the clock on your nightstand.

5:30 A.M.

 

You sighed, sitting up in your bed and hugging your knees to your chest. You didn't understand the things that had been going on recently. But you did fully understand one thing; you were afraid, very afraid. Shaking your head, you got up and headed for the bathroom. Maybe a nice warm shower would calm you down and clear your mind some.

Once you walked into the bathroom, you closed the door and locked it behind you. You pushed open the sliding glass door, reaching into the stall and turning the faucet on to almost hot. You stripped out of your tanktop, bra, and panties before stepping inside the stall and closing the sliding door. The water was hot on your skin at first but once you got used to it, it became soothing. You quickly bathed and washed your hair, letting the hot water pour over your body.

You closed your eyes, sighing in contentment.

 

_Such elegance._

 

Your eyes shot open and you looked around, catching the faintest glimpse of what appeared to be a tall shadow watching you from outside the shower stall. You shrieked and shielded yourself with your hands. But when you looked again, there was nothing there. You groaned in discontent, wrapping your arms around your body in a self hug. You were just starting to calm down when you felt something lightly stroke your thigh.

You jolted around and, once again, saw nothing. Feeling more than uneasy, you turned off the faucet, stepping out of the shower, and grabbing a towel. Wrapping the towel around your body, you stepped over to the mirror and nearly jumped out of your skin when you saw what was traced in the fog that covered the glass surface.

It was the same symbol from the notes.

A crossed-out circle.

You grabbed a hand towel and wiped away the mysterious symbol, looking at your reflection in the mirror. There it was again. The humanoid entity standing behind you, faceless and dressed in black. You swiftly turned around and it was gone. Anxious and fearful, you quickly dried your hair and left the bathroom, scurrying across the hallway to get to your bedroom.

Once in, you glanced at the clock again.

 

6:00 A.M.

 

It was so early in the morning, you looked out the window by your bed and it was still pitch black outside. Not that that surprised you. The nights always got longer during the autumn season. And you weren't surprised to find that even after that shower, you were starting to feel drowsy. There were only a few hours left until the sun came up, you figured it'd be best to get some sleep while you still could.

"Mrah~?"

You jumped when you felt something rub against your bare leg, sighing in relief when you looked down and noticed it was only the cat.

"Oh, it's just you... I'm glad."

You leaned down and stroked the feline once before walking over to the dresser. You put on some clean panties and changed into your pajamas, tossing the bath towel in the basket by your door. As you climbed into bed, you noticed the cat didn't jump in with you this time but rather scurried beneath the bed and curled into a ball.

You didn't think much of it as you allowed yourself to slip into a peaceful sleep.

 

\---

You awoke to strange noises in your room. You were barely awake but you could hear what sounded like a mild struggle and a painful hiss that slowly quieted until the room went silent. Opening your eyes, the first thing you saw was the clock.

 

7:00 A.M.

 

You hadn't even been asleep for an hour.

 

_Yes, child. I'm afraid the time has come._

 

You were now fully awake, you jolted up in your bed and looked frantically around the room. Everything was black but you could see snake-like shadows moving in the darkness. Your eyes followed the moving shadows until you saw it- the thing that had been terrorizing you all this time. There it stood at your bedside, its white skin and dress shirt standing out in the blackness. But that wasn't the only thing that stood out; the fang-filled hole that served as a mouth was covered in blood.

And the cat was nowhere to be seen.

Your eyes widened in both horror and despair as you came to a disturbing realization.

It had _eaten_ your cat.

 

_That's right, sweetie. Now come, you don't want to keep your little friend waiting._

 

Without a second thought, you jolted out of bed, evading the creature's tendrils, and ran out the bedroom door, screaming. You were in such a pannick that you almost tripped over your own feet running through the hallway and into the livingroom. You heard a cackle and knew that _thing_ was hot on your trail. You were out of options, if you stayed inside you'd just be running around in circles until it finally caught you, if you got out in an open area, you might be able to loose it eventually. Or at least that's what you hoped.

Without hesitation, you unlocked the door and threw it open, not even bothering to shut it behind you as you tore through the yard and into the woods. Your bare feet became wet with the early morning dew with each footstep you took and the outside air was ice cold to your skin. But you didn't care, all you cared about was getting away.

 

_Do keep running. I enjoy a good chase. It makes the final catch all the more satisfying._

 

"S-someone help me!"

Tears were pouring down your cheeks as you ran, there was a burning sensation in your chest as your body grew exhausted.

 

_Aww, already worn out? We could end this right now if you'd like, darling. After all, kitty misses you- and I'm still hungry._

 

"N-no, no!"

You briefly glanced over your shoulder to look behind you, feeling a twinge of both relief and fear when you didn't see the being following you. But you knew it was still chasing after you, it had just gone out of sight. This could be your chance.

You looked all around you frantically, hoping to find a good hiding spot. You were just about to give up hope until you spotted something out of the corner of your eye. It was an abandoned fox den dug beneath the roots of a tree, it was small but it looked just big enough that you could slip into.

You dove for it, squeezing your body under the roots and pushing yourself against the dirt walls of the den. It was a little bigger on the inside- it probably once provided a nice little home for a vixen and her kits -but it was still uncomfortable having to curl into a ball to fit inside. The floor of the den was littered with dead leaves that provided a soft bedding but you had to try to stay still so the leaves wouldn't crunch beneath you and give away your hiding spot. However, you felt something else crunching under you and it didn't sound like the leaves. You reached down and pulled out a wrinkled sheet of paper.

 

'HELP ME'

 

You bit your lip to supress a whimper but immediately began to panic when something black reached in and wrapped itself around your wrist.

 

_Found you._

 

You screamed as more tendrils slipped in, grabbing hold of your body and slowly dragging you out of the den as you kicked and thrashed.

"Let me go! Please, let me go!"

 

_Sad. You never really had a chance to begin with, did you?_

 

You squalled, tears pouring down your face as you struggled in vain. The creature snickered and pulled you closer, causing you to scream louder. Its fangs dripped with saliva as its mouth stretched into a sickening smile. You squeezed your eyes shut, struggling violently in its grasp. It placed an ice cold hand against your cheek, rubbing the area tenderly.

 

_Poor little (f/n), God made you so pretty._

 

You opened your eyes, looking up at the creature in absolute misery. Its smile only grew wider when it saw the look on your face. Your tear-filled eyes were begging for mercy.

 

_But it will end soon. Think about it, you'll get to see kitty again. Tell me, (f/n), do you believe in angels?_

 

It paused for a moment, as if waiting for a response, but before you could speak, its mouth stretched around your head as it pulled you closer.

All you remembered were long, sharp fangs.

And everything went black.


End file.
